Tension
by BreakTheWallsx
Summary: Lita is tired of always getting tired of getting asked about her and John Cena and their sexual tension. When John posts a picture of him and Lita kissing on twitter, both of them start to realize why fans ask them about their sexual tension. CenaxLita OS, told in Lita's POV.


**A/N: I'm back with a oneshot with none other than: Cena/Lita! Yay! I wanted to do something based solely on sexual tension. Jericho/Stephanie would've definitely been the obvious, but I really the love the sexual tension that John and Lita have. There is something about them two I can't quite figure out. Oh yeah, this is in Lita's POV. Hope y'all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.**

* * *

_Tension_

* * *

I roll my eyes as I lay my phone down on the end table right beside the couch I'm sitting on. I just got another tweet on twitter about John Cena and I. Apparently, there is some sort of sexual tension between us; according to the fans. Fans are always asking me questions like: did we date in real life?, are we friends?, and my favorite one: how is possible for two people to have so much sexual tension?

These people can be so...I can't even think of the adjective to use right now.

I jump a little as my thoughts are interrupted when I hear someone open the door. It's him, and as soon as he walks into his locker room, he knows that something is up. He pretty much knows me better than I know myself.

And, I'm talking about none other than: yes, John Cena.

While I'm hanging out with CM Punk for the public eye, I always hang out with John during the shows. We started reconciling with each other ever since I decided to join Punk on the road. When he was going through his divorce last year, I was able to get him talking about it. Ever since then, if he has anything going on, I'm the first one he tells, and that makes our friendship stronger than what it was when I was an actual part of the roster.

"What's going on now?" John asks me. He takes his shirt off and I can't help but to stare at his body. All that sweat makes him look so hot. He put on a different shirt. Hopefully, he didn't notice me looking longer than I usually do. "Are people on twitter bothering you again?"

"Yeah," I reply. "The fans are asking me questions about you and I again." He looks at me and nods. He knows that people love asking about the two of us. He gets questions like that regularly on his twitter too.

"Why don't give them a reason to ask us something?"

I give him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

"We should take a picture of us doing something that will cause a frenzy on twitter." He pauses for a moment, trying to get some ideas together. "We should take a picture of us kissing."

In an impulse reaction, my jaw drops and John starts busting out laughing. "A little surprised by what I said?" He asks. I just nod my head. I cannot believe he gave that idea, as clever as it is.

I feel him getting closer to me as his hot breath hits my face. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I swallow really hard and nod my head. That's the only thing I can do. I can get why now the fans think we have some sort of sexual tension. I sure as hell feel it right now.

All of a sudden I feel his lips on mine and I lose every thought that I had. I didn't even bother to notice the flash that went off on his phone when the picture was taken. I was too amazed at how much chemistry John and I had. It's off the chart. Then, my thoughts got interrupted whenever his lips got off of mine.

"Yep," he smiled, "that should definitely start a frenzy."

I just look at him.

"Are you okay, Li?" He asks. "You have been speechless most of the time."

"Yes," I reply, my voice sounding a little raspy. "Yes." My voice was back to normal that time. John looks at me, as if he is thinking the same thing that I was. I was thinking once again about how amazing that kiss was. It was so simple, but all the chemistry was there.

"You're thinking about the kiss aren't you?" He asks. He says it in a tone that sounds sort of insecure. "It was a bad idea."

"No it wasn't," I say. "It's just that, I can see why people think we have sexual tension."

John gets near my ear and I get tingles when I feel his hot breath breathing on my ear. "Me too," he says, he voice starting to sound husky. "That kiss was amazing. I know why Matt, Adam, and Punk all wanted you."

_'Oh my god,'_ I think to myself.

He moves his head from near my ear and smiles. "It's uploaded on twitter now." He shows me the picture and I smile. Well, like he said, the fans are going to go on a frenzy.

All the attention that was on Punk and I can be out the window now. It's going to be all about John and I now. I bet on the internet tomorrow there be thousands of rumors about John and I dating. Which, I think I might be okay with.

"Just so you know, Li," John says, "I wouldn't mind if I was able to kiss you all time."

"I could get used to it," I reply. "You're not really a bad kisser either."

"I hope not." He gives me one of those famous Cena smirks. "I've had enough experience I would say."

"That didn't help you with those kisses with AJ on live TV," I retort. "Those were pretty sloppy."

"Just like the ones with you and Adam," he replies. "Those were pretty sloppy too."

"The sexual tension wasn't there with either of our kissing buddies," I reply. "It takes sexual tension to have super chemistry. That, my friend. we obviously have."

He just chuckles at me. "I think we could be the next Stephanie and Jericho."

"Please, we have so passed their level," I say with a chuckle. "We are the king and queen of-" I forgot what I was saying as I saw John take off his shirt again.

"I can definitely see why fans ask you all the time about our sexual tension," He says. "You make it obvious that we have it."

I roll my eyes. I hate that John Cena is always right.

* * *

**A/N:** Not exactly the way I wanted to go with this oneshot. But, I guess I will be alright with this. I mean, it's not _that_ bad. Thanks for reading and for hopefully reviewing. Peace!

~Kimberly


End file.
